A Dragon Wedding
by Pongo0614
Summary: With Merlin and Morgana safely in Drugonia, the preparations for their wedding can begin. Back in Camelot, Arthur is getting ready for his trip to Drugonia to bring Morgana back safely. Just maybe he doesn't believe that all magic is evil like his father told him. Why would Merlin save Morgana if magic was evil? Sequel to The Dragon's Choice.
1. Chapter 1

_Hey guys._

 _Thank you for the reviews on my last story and for your patience for waiting for this one. I had hoped to get it out earlier but when I am so behind on writing, it was a little hard to get it out. Work is not helping at the moment._

 _Anyway, if you have not read The Dragon's Choice, I would stop reading this one now and go and read that one._

 _Please enjoy._

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

Merlin smiled as he watched Morgana as she finally got the spell that she had been practising for hours. He knew that she was getting frustrated whenever she couldn't get a spell straight away. He told her that as the spells got more difficult, they would take longer to grasp.

He knew that a lot had changed since they left Camelot just over two months ago, and it was for the better really. Morgana didn't take to the fact that she had magic. Even though her views on magic were different, thinking people shouldn't be executed was different from realising that she could have been executed.

It took him a while to get her use to the idea. He now knew what the dragons meant. She wouldn't have been safe in Camelot if her magic had revealed itself. She would have been scared of herself and probably have done something stupid had she not had a mentor.

Merlin had reassured her that she was lucky. Her magic could have shown itself by itself while she was still in Camelot. At least in Drugonia, she had a chance to harness her new talent beforehand.

"Thought I would find you here," Lancelot said, bring him out of his thoughts.

"Thought I would just see how she is getting on."

"Every day?"

"You watched me through part of my training. Some days you can master ten spells, others you can't do even the simplest spell."

"Your father is looking for you."

"Is he?"

A short moment of silence fell between them.

"You don't have to worry. She is in the safest place. Uther would be mad to try and follow us North. Anyway, the dragons chose her for you. Not even Uther can stop your joining."

Merlin smiled. "I know. Just sometimes I don't believe I have her. That someone like her could be with someone like me."

They both turned to walk off. Lancelot turned to him.

"But you are a Prince. She is only a Lady."

"But there are times when I am around her and I feel like a peasant."

* * *

"The latest report is that there are scouts on the border, who have no sigil. We have to be careful. I know that there are many who believe that Uther wouldn't dare come this far North but we can't risk that. We need to do something about it now." One of the lords said.

"Uther knows the power that the North and Balinor possess. He would be insane to come North."

"Uther is insane. He thinks that magic is the cause of all evil. Maybe we should just show him the strength that Drugonia has."

"Send the dragons across the border."

"I think we should station a few of the dragons along the border. Surely that would be enough to scare him off."

"I think we need to look at this from their perspective," Merlin said, stopping the conversation in its tracks. "I was a foreign prince who hid himself so that I could become engaged to, and I don't like the term, their own playing piece that they had. Morgana could have been married off years ago to strengthen so alliance but she wasn't. Camelot also sees magic as evil, as said, and they would want Morgana to be safe. They care about her."

Balinor turned to his son. "And what do you suggest that we do?"

Merlin knew what he was doing. He was asking for his opinion to see the sort of decisions he would make when he was king. It was the only reason he was now seated with the council. He was sure that it was only because his wife had now been chosen for him. He was taking the all important steps to becoming king. Not that it would be anytime soon, he hoped.

"Maybe send some dragons to help patrol the border but I think we should give Uther an offer. We tell him to come to Drugonia to talk about what has happened and the way that we can move forward. We do it on our soil and therefore we would be at the better advantage. The wedding will still go ahead and it will be Uther's choice as to whether Morgana walks down the aisle or whether he fights it until the end of his days."

* * *

Arthur sighed heavily as he stuffed the tunic into the bag. He didn't want to go, no matter how quite the castle was.

He was packing, getting ready for his trip to Drugonia to 'save' Morgana. He had fought with his father many times that it wasn't right. His father's argument was that they were the ones to come to Camelot, break their own out of the dungeons before kidnapping Morgana. He would end his argument with if they did that, why shouldn't they do the same?

The problem Arthur had with his father's argument was the 'if they did that'.

Arthur was sure that he knew Morgana better than Uther would ever know her. Once Morgana got an idea in her head, then she wouldn't rest until she had done it. She had probably willingly gone North with Merlin and Balinor once she had found out that was what they were going to do. That just was Morgana.

That was what Arthur thought had happened anyway. He was sure that she hadn't been kidnapped. There would have been a sign of struggle, which his father had put down to magic.

It was all he went on about recently. It was magic this and magic that and magic is the greatest enemy we face. Arthur would have nodded along and believed every word that fell out of his mouth but now he wasn't so sure.

He was questioning everything that he had ever been told since he was a babe. Magic was evil. He had seen it be used for evil. It had been used for evil against him. But there was one question that kept presenting itself ever since the feast.

Why would Merlin save Morgana, using magic, if magic was evil?


	2. Chapter 2

_Thank you for the review._

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

"Arthur, are you ready?" Uther asked as he entered Arthur's chambers.

He was dressed in just a plain tunic and trousers, with a hunting coat placed over the top. He wasn't going to take any armour or anything like that. His father told him that he should do what he can to be undetected. The only problem was Merlin, Gwaine, Lancelot, Morgana and Gwen all knew what he looked like. It would only be Balinor who wouldn't.

"Do you not think that Morgana may have gone willingly? I think we shouldn't be going and trying to get her back. What if she doesn't want to come back?"

"She belongs here, Arthur. I promised her father I would protect her. Allowing her to be kidnapped by Northern men isn't protecting her."

Arthur wanted to continue to argue but thought better of it. His father had been really touchy about the whole subject since it was revealed that Gaheris was actually Merlin. There was just something about the whole thing that made his father angry.

"Maybe I should tell you a few things about Drugonia and Balinor before you leave," Uther said as he sat down at the table. He waited for his son to sit down before he continued. "Drugonia obviously didn't follow me and the South when we started the purge against magic. They argued that magic was part of everything we did. They are ruled by two councils. One of men, like we have, and one of dragons.

"That leads me onto Balinor. The story behind the rise of Drugonia goes that the dragons had the North but fled South when they started running out of food. The triple goddess gave some men the power to command the dragons. These men are known as Dragonlords and the last remaining Dragonlord is Balinor. When Balinor dies, Merlin will inherit that power."

Arthur was at a loss as to why he was being told all this. It wasn't like it was the most helpful information ever. The only reason he had agreed to this trip was to make sure that Morgana was okay and happy in Drugonia.

* * *

Arthur stood at the border, in the treeline, looking up at the sky with a mixture of fear and amazement. He watched the dragons as they circled the border, their wings blocking out the sun for a short amount of time. He had never seen a dragon before. He had always wanted to meet the one underneath the castle as a boy but he was stopped every time by one of the guards so gave up in the end.

He would have crossed the border ages ago but was finding the strength to do it. His horse had run off hours ago, scared off by the dragons. Every time he would, another dragon would fly by and put him off the idea. He closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths before taking the plunge and stepping out of the safety of the trees. He only made it 20 paces before four dragons landed, one each side, trapping him. He couldn't help but gulp as he raised his head towards the dragon's head.

"Who are you? Where are you headed? What is your business in Drugonia?"

Arthur started to splutter, unknowing what to say. He had met a number of magical creatures in the past as he was usually the one that led the offence against them. But here he was, surrounded by four dragons, he was terrified.

"We know who he is." The dragon behind him said.

"I know I know who he is. I want him to tell me that." The dragon in front of him said, looking at the other dragon rather than Arthur.

"I am … I am Arthur Pendragon, Prince of Camelot. I am heading to the capital. My father … my father wishes that I bring Morgana back to Camelot." Arthur managed to stammer out.

His father may want to go to war with Drugonia over this but Arthur would rather just sort it out by talking. He knew that many of Camelot's army would flee if Drugonia called on the dragons to help them. Arthur knew that he would be one of those to flee. He knew that dragons were big but these dragons were massive, easily taller than the trees.

"That is what your father wants. Why are you going to Drugonia?" The dragon in front of him asked.

"I only came to keep my father happy. He wanted someone that he knew he could trust. I only want to know if she is alright. I want to know whether she is happy. I want to know whether it was her choice to go to Drugonia. I just … I care about her and just want what is best for her."

All the dragons raised their heads as they started to discuss what he had just said. Arthur didn't expect to be allowed to go further. He didn't expect that he would be able to see the city unless his father decided to come across the border and fight them. Technically, Uther had agreed to the joining of Morgana and Merlin, although under his borrowed name.

He was surprised when all the dragons rose and three of them flew off, leaving the one that was in front of him.

"You may go to Drugonia and speak with Le Fay. Your intentions must be true. We have decided to let you go on your intentions. Our king may be fair and just but he has the same anger as a dragon. He will not take kindly to you going against your word. I must warn you as well. The joining of Emrys and Le Fay is as important as the friendship between Emrys and yourself. Nothing should put it in jeopardy. For a fear for us all if their joining is stopped."

Arthur opened his mouth to reply but the dragon had already left, going back on its patrol. He shook his head and carried on his journey. If anything he was rather confused about what he had just been told.


	3. Chapter 3

_Thank you for the reviews._

 _Now how does Morgana feel about this all?_

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

There was one thing that Morgana couldn't deny, she was loving life in Drugonia.

She was still heavily reliant on Gwen, but mainly as just someone that she knew well. They had only been in Drugonia for a couple of months but they had done everything they could to make sure that they felt welcomed.

Another reason that she was glad that she was no longer in Camelot and in her new home if Drugonia was her magic. It did surprise her and it took her a while to get used to the idea of it. She wouldn't admit it, but she was in denial about it all. She was okay for others to have magic but she was right under Uther's nose at one point. What would have happened if her magic had presented itself while she was in Camelot?

She knew that she would have felt scared and would have probably done something bad. But she wasn't in Camelot. She was in Drugonia. Her magic hadn't presented itself while she was in Camelot. She had learnt about it in Drugonia and learnt to be able to control it before it did show itself.

"Are you okay?" Gwen asked after they had left the room.

With the wedding not far away, the preparations were in full swing. Morgana had just been measured for her wedding dress and part of her was excited. She couldn't wait to marry Merlin. He was just the perfect choice for her.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that? I know I did ask you but I have dragged you away from your home to somewhere totally different."

"Morgana, I would follow you wherever you went. I am your handmaiden."

"I hoped that you were more than that. I hoped you were my friend."

They both smiled at each other, knowing that they were more than just mistress and servant. And in Drugonia, they could be friends. It was another thing Morgana loved about Drugonia. The fact that anyone could be who they wanted to be. Titles were earned. The ones with titles helped those without. It was the type of kingdom that she wanted to rule over. Somewhere that was fair and just.

"I can tell you now, it is colder in the North," Gwen commented.

"Oh, I agree. I am glad I have got a whole new wardrobe due to us leaving Camelot in such a hurry."

"Do you think about Camelot?"

Morgana sighed. "Only what Arthur is doing and whether he is okay. You?"

"Only if Elyan got my letter and returned to Camelot to continue my father's business. He does need help now. I was just bringing in another wage. He isn't getting any younger."

"I am sorry I made you leave him."

"I had been telling him since Merlin arrived in Camelot that I was going to go North because you were going to get married. I just don't think he expected me to just run off into the night with them."

"Nor did I."

They giggled as they made their way back to Morgana's chambers. With Gwen, it felt like she was still in Camelot. She was glad that Gwen had come with her. She would be lost without her. She was her best friend. She hadn't really felt like she had fitted in when she was in Camelot.

She noticed Lancelot and Gwaine walking in the opposite direction to them and she didn't miss the look that Gwen was giving Lancelot and the look that Lancelot was giving Gwen. Part of her was glad that she wasn't the only one to find love in the North.

"Ladies," Gwaine said. "May I just comment on how beautiful you look today."

"As you comment everyday Gwaine. May I ask where you are heading." Morgana said.

"Patrol. Going to check the border for any sign of men that Uther has sent." Lancelot said.

"I really hate him. Why can't he just let it be?" Gwaine said. "Then I don't have to go to the border to look out for them."

"He is still sending them?" Gwen said.

"I know I hope he stops soon. It is why the dragons went overhead yesterday. They were heading to the border to try and stop it. Scare Uther off."

"Balinor did worry about this, but I wouldn't want to be anywhere else than in Drugonia," Morgana said.

"And there is nowhere else we would rather have you," Lancelot said.

Morgana turned to Gwen. "He is such a charmer. We better let you get on. The sooner you get to the border, the sooner you can come home."

Lancelot bowed while Gwaine just smiled at them. She knew why Merlin liked them. They were just two different personalities that worked well together. Gwaine was the risk taker while Lancelot had the cooler head. They would give different advice but they always gave good advice.

"So Lancelot," Morgana said once they were out of earshot.

"So what about Lancelot?" Gwen asked.

"Well more like you and Lancelot."

"There isn't a chance for me and Lancelot. He is a sir and a knight and I am just a handmaiden, as I have just told you."

"Gwen, we are no longer in Camelot. We are in Drugonia. Merlin told me that Lancelot might be a knight but his birth is no nobler than yours. His village was attacked and he got separated from his family. Whether they died there or not, he never met up with anyone from his village. Balinor and a patrol found him wandering close to the border and he brought Lancelot back to Drugonia, where he has lived and trained since.

"I would also like to remind you that Hunith might be the Queen of Drugonia but she grew up in Ealdor in Esstir. Gaius helped Balinor escape from Camelot and sent him to her. Balinor was only South to collect her. He asked her to run with him and he took her hand and ran North with her. Gwen, the North is different from the South. If you love Lancelot, then you can do so openly, not in silence."


	4. Chapter 4

_Thank you for the reviews._

 _Shall we check back in with Arthur?_

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

Arthur hoped that Camelot wasn't like Drugonia. Maybe it was just because they didn't know what he looked like. He just knew that it shouldn't be that easy for him to be taken on as extra staff for the feast that night. He had heard the whispers throughout the tavern, which he was staying at, about the feast to celebrate the engagement and future wedding of Merlin and Morgana.

He wondered why they hadn't had one yet. They had been in Drugonia for two months now. He would have expected them to have one as soon as they got back to Drugonia. He actually expected them to already be married. With the threat from Camelot, wouldn't they have wanted to send a strong message by marrying them? His father would be able to do very little as Morgana was now Merlin's.

A stern woman handed him his uniform for the night. "You will be pouring drinks. Make sure that every goblet is full. I will show you which table I want you to be at later. You must not leave the table unattended. If you need more wine, tell someone before you run out. That is all you have to do. Not let the lords and knights run out of drink."

Arthur, rather timidly, just nodded and walked away. Once he entered where he could change, he scoffed. He had no idea why he felt so intimidated by the woman. Tonight was going to be easy and once Morgana retired for the night, he would go and speak to her before disappearing into the night. By tomorrow morning, he would be back over the border and on his way back to Camelot. He couldn't wait to get home.

* * *

It took Merlin a long time to realise that the servant he thought he looked like Arthur was actually Arthur. He had spent most of the feast staring at him, hoping to place where he had seen him before. As soon as he realised who he was, he excused himself from the top table. He walked right next to Arthur.

"You prat. Follow me." He said as he passed.

He was quite glad to see that Arthur had followed him and he couldn't help but laugh as he finally got a good look at him.

"You are a right prat. What the hell do you think that you are doing?" Merlin asked.

"I just wanted to see Morgana. I just wanted to make sure that she was alright and that this was her choice. I assume that it was but I just wanted to know."

"And you were going to do that dressed as a servant. Look just because your father would kill me on sight if it was the other way around, doesn't mean that my father is the same. I trust you, Arthur. I know how much you love Morgana. Come on, let's go and find you something more suitable. Morgana deserves to have someone she knows next to her."

* * *

Morgana had started to wonder what was taking Merlin so long but was surprised when she watched him reenter the hall with Arthur by his side. She obviously knew what was going on with Uther sending people to 'save her' but she never expected him to send Arthur after her.

"Drystan, could you make some room at the table, please? For Arthur." Merlin asked as he reached the top table.

She locked eyes with Arthur. She wanted to know the reason why he was there. To her, it was stupid for him to be there. Arthur gave her a look that meant that he would explain later. She hoped that he would. She wanted to know what was going through Uther's mind.

"Mother, Father, I would like to introduce Arthur." Merlin paused. "Morgana's … brother of sorts."

Morgana resisted the urge to place her head in her hands. She realised what this would mean. She would have to explain to Arthur that she had magic. She had no idea how he would take it though. Would he be like Uther and want to kill her for it or would the fact that they had lived together for so many years make him want to understand more about magic?

She stood up and moved her chair as the top table was rearranged to accommodate Arthur. Another chair was put in and Gwen quickly laid the plate and cutlery for the new place.

"Merlin." She heard Balinor say.

She turned to see that Balinor was giving Merlin the same look that she had given Arthur and that Merlin was giving his father the same look that Arthur had given her. They all had some explaining to do.

"Shall we carry on?" Merlin said.

The whole hall had begun to fall silent as all eyes turned towards the top table. Merlin pushed Arthur for them to take their seats. As soon as Merlin had sat down, he turned to his father and whispered music.

Balinor cleared his throat as he stood up. "I think it is time to show Morgana, Gwen and her brother how the Northerners celebrate."

The hall exploded with a cheer. Everyone stood up and started to mingle with the people that they wanted to mingle with. A small band started to play music. The whole hall just came alive. It was just amazing how quickly the mood in the hall had changed. Merlin turned to her, obviously going to ask her to dance, but didn't ask when Balinor cleared his throat.

"Merlin. A word."

Merlin sighed before giving her a smile. He followed his father out of the back of the hall. She hoped that Hunith would stay with her but as soon as her husband and son left, she was quick behind them, along with Lancelot and Gwaine.

If they were going to get their answers, she might as well get hers as well.

"Arthur, come on. You have some serious explaining to do." Morgana said as she stood up.


	5. Chapter 5

_Thank you for the reviews._

 _Now for them to give some explanations._

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

"Can I just say, in my defence, I was just going to wait for you to retire before speaking to you. I don't want to be here Morgana." Arthur said.

"Then why are you here?"

He sighed. "My father sent me. You know what he is like."

"You could have said no."

"I did. I have spent the last two months telling him that I won't go to Drugonia to bring you back home because you were more likely to have run away with them than being kidnapped."

Morgana could help but smile. "I did run away with them. I would never fit into Camelot now. I am set to become the future Queen of Drugonia and there is nothing that you or Uther can do to stop that from happening. Not now. I won't allow it."

"My father wants you to come back to Camelot. That doesn't necessarily mean that I want the same."

"Arthur, you wouldn't be here if you did want the same."

"I want to know if you were okay."

"You could have always written to me."

"Morgana, why are you annoyed that I am here?" Arthur said.

She couldn't tell him why she was annoyed at him. She also didn't know how she was going to tell him about her magic. Gwen had helped her to accept it but even Morgana knew that she was a little apprehensive about it at times. Arthur had been taught from a young age that magic was evil.

"You should really be making your own decisions now. Stop following your father and make your own path. Do you not think that we have enough with the men that Uther is sending to the border without you turning up?"

"Morgana, why are you being like this? I know that it must be a surprise for me to turn up, but I didn't expect this. I have been worried about you."

"Well Camelot and Drugonia aren't exactly friends. You aren't going to feel welcomed here."

"No, I am not," Arthur said, rolling his eyes.

Morgana did feel bad. He had expected a better welcome than the one that she was giving him. But she felt like she had her reasons too. He had turned up out of the blue and she was still scared of the power that she possessed.

"I'm sorry. Just … I have only just felt like I have properly settled in here. That was why we have waited so long to celebrate our engagement. They waited until I felt at home here. I thought I could finally get away from Uther and then he sends you. I don't want to cause a war."

"Too late. It was going to happen."

* * *

"Uther's sent him." Balinor said.

"That was obvious," Merlin said before apologising

"I'm not happy he is here."

"It just confirms what we thought. Uther does believe that we kidnapped Morgana and he wants her back." Lancelot said.

"Well, he isn't getting her back. Right?" Gwaine asked.

"No, he isn't," Balinor said firmly.

Merlin sighed. "Look, Arthur is like an open book. The obvious is that Uther sent him to bring Morgana back to Camelot. I asked him why he was here. He said that he just wanted to make sure that she was alright and that this was her choice. We know that Arthur cares for Morgana."

"And he is easily led by his father," Gwaine said.

"I do believe that he is here for Morgana. Not to take her away, but just to see if she is okay. When I spoke to him, he acted the same way as he did before my magic was revealed when I saved Morgana. He has probably been taught that magic is evil from the cot. If that was the case, do you think he would be here at all?"

"Uther has sent him. Gwaine is right, he is easily led by his father." Balinor commented.

"I'm not saying that he isn't but I do believe his intentions to be true. So must the dragons to have allowed him through. That is the detail you have all overlooked. He must have got passed the dragons. They must have allowed him to get to the city. I believe he is here just to satisfy his father. He just wants to look like he had done as he was asked to do."

"So what do we do now?" Hunith asked. "He is in our kingdom and under our roof. Do we treat him as a guest or do we treat him as a prisoner?"

"It is your call, Father," Merlin said. "I have laid out my argument. It is up to Arthur as to whether he does do as his father asks or not."

"For tonight, he shall be our guest. But as soon as dawn breaks, I want you three to watch him constantly. There is not a moment where he isn't being watched. He puts one foot wrong and he will be asked to leave. If he doesn't leave when asked, we will march him to the border."

Merlin, Gwaine and Lancelot all nodded in agreement.

"We should also keep an eye on Morgana as well. Even though Arthur has still treated you the same, doesn't mean that he will if he finds out about Morgana's magic. They have lived together since Morgana was 10 and as Merlin has said, Arthur cares about her."

"Wouldn't it be better for Arthur to know?" Merlin said.

"Sorry?"

"Wouldn't it be better for Arthur to know about Morgana's magic? Arthur will know that it is too dangerous for Morgana to be in Camelot and therefore would totally put him off the idea of taking her back to Camelot, that is if he was going to."

"Maybe you should discuss that with her. I think we should probably rejoin the celebrations. Our absence would have been noted now and the longer we are away the more suspicious this will all look. The council will have to be told about Arthur's arrival."

"It is all things that can be done in the morning," Hunith said. "As you said, we should head back to the celebrations."

Merlin watched them as they left to return back to the hall. He would bring it up with Morgana but not now. He would allow Arthur to settle into Drugonia first. It was probably best to get Arthur used to the idea of magic first off.


	6. Chapter 6

_Thank you for the reviews._

 _I am glad you are liking that Arthur is a bit more open minded._

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

He was doing as his father asked. He was watching Arthur as Morgana lead him through the gardens. He doesn't want to let Arthur know that they were keeping an eye on him but he didn't want to be wrong about him either. It was like a double-edged sword and he was sure that he wouldn't hear the end of it if Arthur did kidnap Morgana and take her back to Camelot.

Although he couldn't imagine Morgana going quietly or willingly. He could imagine her complaining the whole way that it was her choice or that she would try and turn her horse around to come back. She knew that she belonged in Drugonia. Drugonia was where she needed to be.

Unless they were planning to go back together.

Merlin shook his head, unknowing where that idea came from after the thoughts that he just. Morgana wouldn't leave Drugonia now. Her magic was a big factor in that.

He stood up a little straighter before feeling like he had seen enough. He trusted Arthur. He was here for Morgana, not to kidnap her.

* * *

Morgana had calmed down about Arthur being there. If anything, it was nice to have another friendly face around. She had missed him, but she wasn't going to tell him that. Like she wasn't going to tell her about her magic.

"Do you like Drugonia?" She asked.

"I have only been here for a couple of days. I have yet to see most of it."

"It is beautiful. Merlin told me, when we arrived, that he would take me to see every inch of the kingdom. I have enjoyed every place he took me. Not the mountains as much. The dragons aren't the friendliest bunch in the world. One of them absolutely hates me."

"Why would he hate you?"

"He believes that I am not a good match for Merlin. He has spent the last 20 or so years underneath the castle in Camelot. That enough will make anyone bitter." She turned to him when he didn't say anything straight away. "Is something the matter?"

"You know you told me that I should make my own path."

"Yes."

"Well … I just don't know what I am meant to think or do anymore. Ever since Merlin saved you with his magic, I have been questioning everything that I have been taught. I have always been told that magic corrupts. There is nothing corrupt about Merlin though. The same question goes around and around my mind. If magic is evil, why would Merlin save you, using magic?"

Morgana allowed herself to smile. "Great attitude to have in a place that uses magic."

"I thought you would smugly tell me that I was finally seeing things from your perspective."

"Baby steps Arthur. As you said, you have always been told that magic corrupts and that it is evil. I, at least, had ten years of my life where I was taught that magic isn't evil."

"I feel like it is pushing me over the edge," Arthur commented

"Then while you are here, learning about magic. I am sure that Balinor would allow you to talk to the tutors here." She was going to tell him that they were excellent. She didn't want him to suspected anything.

"We never found out who did poison you. That investigation was overshadowed by your 'kidnapping'."

She allowed herself to smile again. "I can't believe that Uther thought that I had been kidnapped. All I know from this end is that Drugonia doesn't have many enemies, but it is hard to be friends with everyone. There are some sorcerers, from the South, that believe that Balinor didn't do enough during the purge to stop Uther. A father's mistakes are usually passed onto the son, even though it wasn't their decision."

"Then why didn't they poison Merlin? Why did they poison you?"

"It's hard to explain." She said, hesitantly.

"Look I have had to deal with Merlin and magic and you running off North and my father ranting about the North and how they kidnapped you. I think whatever you are going to say, I can handle."

"Merlin is known by two names. Obviously Merlin but he is also known as Emrys, due to what he has to do with his destiny."

"Emrys. Merlin is Emrys. That's what the dragons were on about." Arthur exclaimed.

"Sorry?"

"Oh, when I got to the border, I was stopped by four dragons, so I know how scary they are. Anyway, they asked who I was and why I was there. Like you, I told them what my father wanted me to do and I then said what I actually wanted to do. They told me that the joining of Emrys and Le Fay was as important as the friendship between Emrys and myself. I had no idea who they were on about."

"Well, now you know. Oh, and I am Le Fay if you hadn't already guessed."

"I had. So what does this have to do with you getting poisoned?"

"There is more to the name than it just being another name to call him. The druids whisper it because he is meant to be their saviour and all that. He is supposed to help bring back magic. Being the most powerful sorcerer to walk the earth."

"And my father wants to wage war on Drugonia. Glad I agreed to this." He paused. "So Merlin is this all powerful being with two names. Still not giving me the reason as to why you got poisoned instead of him."

"I am his betrothed. I am the dragon's choice for him. The dragons only have one mate, their soul mate. So do the King or Queen of Drugonia. I am Merlin's soul mate. The Wyllt name would die with Merlin if I had died." She paused for a moment, working out how she was going to put it. "Although it wouldn't die with Merlin because Emrys means immortal."


	7. Chapter 7

_Thank you for the reviews._

 _Sorry, this wasn't up yesterday. I had a very long and exhausting day that I was going to upload last night but fell straight asleep. Good news because you get this chapter today and then chapter 8 will be up tomorrow as it should be._

 _The immortality question will be answered in due course._

 _And about the whole Lancelot and Gwen thing. I have written this story with Gwen and Lancelot in mind but I don't know whether I want to go down that path or not. Because it will be a bit of a u-turn if I then went to Arwen (but I am kinda trying to keep it in line with the series, slightly)._

 _I don't know. Would you prefer Gwen and Lancelot to get together or Arwen?_

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

Gwen sighed as she took the seat next to Lancelot.

"Hard day?" He asked before giving her a kiss on her cheek.

She smiled. "Nothing out of the ordinary. Well, other than having Arthur about."

"I don't know whether it is good to have him around or not."

"It is weird to see him. He has been with Morgana most of the time. I know that she is secretly glad that he is here. I know that she was missing him. They may not have got along but over time, I think they have become like siblings. Morgana has been in Camelot since she was 10. Anyway, Arthur is a good man. He has come here with better intentions than what Uther would have wanted him to have."

"You know what Uther's intentions were."

Gwen closed her eyes and bit her lip, realising that she had allowed her mouth to run away with her and she had said too much. But then again it was Lancelot. She was sure that she could trust him to only tell the people that needed to know. He would probably only tell Merlin and Balinor, and was it bad for them to know why Arthur was sent to Drugonia in the first place?

"Uther sent Arthur to bring Morgana back to Camelot."

"That was what we had presumed. He told Merlin that he was here to see if it Morgana's own choice to come to Drugonia and whether she was alright."

"His plan was to talk to Morgana after she had retired. To me, it sounded like he was going to be gone after that."

"And Merlin has stopped him from doing that."

"Morgana needs Arthur. She might not say it out loud but at this moment in time, she needs him."

"Has she told him?"

"About what?"

Lancelot smiled at her. "About her magic?"

"No. She doesn't want to. Not at the moment. She is scared about how he will react. But when they were walking in the gardens earlier, he told her that ever since Merlin saved her with magic, he has been questioning everything he has been taught."

"Well, it is a start."

"I know."

"And it was the only way that Morgana was going to be saved. She would have died long before we had managed to get her Gaius' chambers. Who has the physician's chambers on the other side of the castle? Plus an antidote would have had to be made unless a lot of people are poisoned with hemlock in Camelot."

She laughed. "I know. You have told me that a number of times."

"Sorry. I know it is all new for you."

"It's alright. I am getting used to it all now. I had to get used to it when Morgana's magic revealed itself. I was in denial when she was told about her magic."

"I knew from day one that Merlin had magic." He smiled at her. "I am glad you are getting used to it."

Gwen thought over what Morgana had told her a week ago about Lancelot and how different life was in Drugonia to Camelot.

"Lancelot ..." She started.

"Ah, Guinevere, there you are."

They both turned to see Arthur walking towards them. Gwen sighed. She was never going to ask Lancelot at this rate. But she found herself wanting to shiver at the way Arthur said her name. She had engaged in talk about how handsome Arthur was but she had never been one for just looks. She knew how arrogant he could be from the years being Morgana's handmaiden. But was he going through a change?

"Arthur." She said, going to stand up.

"No, stay where you are." He said when he noticed what she was going to do. He tipped his head toward Lancelot. "Lancelot."

"Arthur."

"I was hoping for a word." Arthur said as he turned back to Gwen.

"Anything you can say, you can say in front of Lancelot."

Arthur sighed. "Morgana has been acting weirdly lately. I was just wondering if anything was the matter."

"I think you should be asking her that, not me."

"I have and she tells me that there is nothing wrong. But I know something is up."

"Then give her time. I am sure she will tell you what is on her mind if she wants to tell you."

Arthur opened his mouth to say something else but was stopped by Gwaine. Gwen didn't know whether she was happy to see him or not.

"First Merlin and Morgana, now you interrupt these two lovebirds." Gwaine said as he placed his arm around Arthur's shoulders. "I am losing them all. You aren't planning on getting betrothed to anyone anytime soon are you? Just I need a drinking buddy and I know you like a drink."

"Lovebirds?" Arthur said.

Gwen placed her head in her hands before dragging them down her face and placing them together on top of her lips. No, she wasn't happy that Gwaine had come along. Although she couldn't understand why she was so worried about Arthur knowing. He might be in Drugonia but he was the Prince of Camelot. They would never be allowed to be together in Camelot. Not that she wanted to be with Arthur.

"Oh, it's not official yet. They are both a little shy."

"Thank you Gwaine." Lancelot said. "Now don't you have a tavern to get to. I am sure they are missing their regular."

"Good idea. Come on Arthur. I am ready to drink you under the table."

"I don't think that is likely." Arthur said, rising to the challenge and bait.

"You are a Southerner. You think you know how to drink. We are Northerners. We know how to drink."

"Is that so?" Arthur said, following Gwaine to carry on the argument.

They waited for the chatter to die down and the corridor to become silent again before either of them said anything.

"Gwen..."

"It was what I was going to say." She said, getting in their first. "Lancelot, you have been kind and welcoming and I have never felt like this about anyone else before. Not maybe fully betrothed but ..." She trailing off, not knowing how to finish that sentence.

"I feel the same." Lancelot said.

They both smiled widely at each other and Gwen hoped that it was the start of something special but didn't understand why it didn't feel totally and utterly right to her.


	8. Chapter 8

_Thank you for the reviews._

 _Shall we return to Camelot for a breif moment?_

* * *

 **Chapter 8**

He was being patient. He had given Arthur time. But Uther was getting rather concerned because he hadn't heard anything from him. It didn't just concern him but angered him as well. His son was in the North. Balinor could use magic to use Arthur against him.

"Sire?" One of the councillors said.

"Still no word from Arthur?"

"None Sire," Gaius told him.

"Maybe he has been found out Sire. Arthur would have sent word by now about where he was and how close he had gotten to Morgana."

The whole council started to mummer about what had just been said.

"Surely Balinor would do the same as what I did. He would have sent word that he had my son. Every King likes to show off. He would definitely show off the fact that he had my son. The supposed King of the Dragons having the son of the King that tried to destroy them. I know I would."

Everyone seemed to agree with his statement except for Gaius. The problem is Uther knew that Gaius knew that he knew that Balinor wasn't like that. Not like that at all. Uther has spent his early years as King with Balinor. He had been sent from the North to see how the South ruled for educational purposes as well as building relations.

Uther wouldn't admit out loud but he was jealous of Balinor. Balinor came down from the North and just hit it off with everyone. He seemed to be everyone's best friend while he was the talk amongst the ladies. Even Ygraine had made a small comment about how handsome Balinor was. Uther had spent most of his time trying to show off just to make Balinor look bad. It was his kingdom.

Balinor was just a likeable person and Uther was less so. He spent Balinor's whole time in the South making his life as difficult as he could. He was surprised when he agreed to help him during the purge when he wanted to 'make peace' with the dragons.

"They have always been a dark blot on this land. Gaius, could you send word to Arthur. Tell him that he needs to hurry up and bring Morgana home soon. We haven't heard that she has married Merlin. She is still my ward. Also, send word to Balinor. Tell him to let my son and ward come back home where they belong. If this lasts any longer, I will declare war."

"Of course Sire." Gaius hesitated.

"Gaius?"

"I would like to remind you that there are greater forces at play here. The suitor for the heir to the Drugonian throne is chosen by the dragons. If the dragons have chosen Morgana to be Merlin's wife and Queen, then I fear there is very little you can do to stop their joining."

* * *

Balinor watched Arthur as he looked over Drugonia. He knew the looked he had on his face. He was sure that he had the same look on his face when he looked over Camelot for the first time. It was always amazing feeling to look over a different kingdom. It was weird to think that though. Every kingdom looked the same but Balinor knew that it was more of the feel of the place.

"Arthur."

He jumped slightly. "Balinor."

"A word. You look like you are a man with a lot on his mind."

"I do have a lot on my mind."

Balinor gestured with his head for Arthur to follow him. He knew that he had been around the gardens may times already in his short time in Drugonia. Balinor would have taken him there but decided to show him somewhere maybe more suited to him. Nothing was said as they made their way down to the training grounds.

"I thought this would be more suited to you," Balinor said.

"It is usually where I go to think or just get away from my father." Arthur turned to him. "My father sent me to bring Morgana back to Camelot. He thought that you had kidnapped her and I should be the one to rescue her."

"Then why haven't you?"

"Because I knew, deep down, that this would have been her own choice. I would only take her back to Camelot if she hated it here and wanted to be taken back to Camelot. I can't take her away from a place that she loves. She had a hard time fitting into Camelot and really, she had never fitted into Camelot. The moment the North was mentioned, she perked up." He paused. "And at least here she is with liked minded people over magic."

Balinor smiled.

"I came just to make sure she was alright."

"Merlin said. But you seem like you have more on your mind than just that. A problem shared is a problem halved."

"It isn't a problem."

"Then what is it?"

Arthur sighed. "All my life I have been taught that magic is evil. I have only seen it used for evil, against my father, myself and Camelot. It is hard for me to think that magic is other than evil. And then Merlin saved Morgana. I felt powerless and I wanted to help her but I knew that there was very little that could be done about poison. All I remember is his eyes glowing and Morgana's breaths becoming evener. After that how can I think that magic is just evil?"

"I suppose that is a big thing to think about."

"Just my father made it seem so black and white. Magic is evil and we are the good guys stopping it. I have thought that all my life but now … I just don't know what to think."

"Then let me help. Magic is just like any other weapon. A sword is neither good or bad, it is the person that uses the sword. The user of the sword could either use it to defend the vulnerable or they could use it to take from the vulnerable."

"I suppose," Arthur said.

"You know Arthur Pendragon, you might just be the King that Camelot needs."


	9. Chapter 9

_Thank you for the reviews._

 _So how are the happy couple doing?_

* * *

 **Chapter 9**

Merlin could only smile as he led Morgana round the gardens, towards one of his favourite spots. He made sure she had sat down before he took the seat next to her. They were hidden by the hedge that surrounded them but they could see quite a bit of the garden still.

"It is nice in all this madness that we can get some time like this," Merlin commented.

Morgana sighed and leant against his shoulder. "It is more than nice. It is lovely. You know, I can't wait to be married to you. I can't wait to wake up with you. You being the first person I see in the morning and the last person I see at night."

He smiled widely. "Nor can I."

"Maybe we could just run off and get married."

"Morgana it's not like we aren't going to get married."

"It just seems to be taking too long."

"I want it to be perfect for you."

"Well as long as you are there, it will be perfect. Well, Gwen and your parents as well."

Merlin chuckled. "Only if I knew you would be happy with a low key wedding. But unfortunately, I am the Prince and Heir. A big, over complicate wedding seems to be the done thing."

Morgana giggled. "Arthur is questioning everything he knows about magic." She said after a moment of silence.

"Really?"

"All it took was you saving me for him to see that magic might not be evil."

"Have you or are you going to tell him about yours?" Merlin asked.

"No, I haven't."

"I think it would be best if he knew. If he knew, he would know why we are so adamant that you should stay in Drugonia."

"I don't know. Arthur might be questioning but he is still his father's son. He might not have the same temper but what happens if he doesn't take it the right way. I would rather him stay in Drugonia for a bit and get used to the idea of magic before I make a decision as to whether I should tell him."

"Well, you know my thoughts on it."

She sighed and sat up to look at him. "Merlin, can you promise me something?"

"I'd do anything for you. Within my power of course."

"You're the most powerful sorcerer to walk the earth. If you can't do it, then no one can."

"What do you want me to promise?"

"Promise me that I won't have to go back to Camelot, not while Uther is still King. It is not just because of my magic but I don't want to go back to somewhere that I felt like a stranger."

Merlin nodded. "I promise."

He knew that he might not be able to keep it. He knew how adamant his father was about not going to war that the idea of sending Morgana back to Camelot just to satisfy Uther was all possible. He knew now that he had to keep arguing that she was safer in Drugonia and what the dragons had told him. He had hoped that he had saved her from the dark path that she could have taken but he didn't know whether that was enough.

* * *

The halls were empty as Morgana walked down them. The lack of people worried her. There should have still been some servants running about, making sure that everyone was where they should be. At least Gwen should be at her side. She had obviously been there to help her into her wedding dress, but Morgana had only noticed the lack of flowers. So that must be where she was.

But that didn't explain why the corridor was eerily silent.

It was like no one was about at all. Like everyone had disappeared. She became more and more worried with every step that she took. Something wasn't right.

She stopped and looked out of the closest window for some idea of what had happened. The courtyard was red with blood, with those who had contributed to it lying there lifeless. It wasn't like there were only a few people as well. She could easily count about 40 people whos life had been taken. In there she noticed a familiar yellow dress, belonging to Gwen.

Morgana started to panic and started to run down the halls. Her first stop was to Merlin's chambers, which she found empty. She found Balinor and Hunith's and Arthur's chambers also empty. She had no idea where they could be. She headed towards the chapel when she reached the corridor leading to the council chamber. The whole corridor was lined with dead bodies.

She tried her best to pick up her wedding dress, but she knew that the ends of her dress was turning red. She tried not to think the worst but it was worse than she could ever imagine.

When she pushed open the door to the council chambers, Balinor was on his throne. He had been strapped to it and shot with a number of arrows, keeping him sitting up right in his throne.

"Morgana."

She turned to see Merlin, hanging from the ceiling. He was easy her height off of the floor. He was alive but she knew that he must have been there for a while due to the red marks around his neck. His destiny stopping him from dying.

"Run. Please run." He said to her before he passed out.

She didn't turn as she watched her future husband die. She slowly walked backwards away from the scene, knowing that it would be up to her to find whoever did this and make sure that they died as painfully. The hand around her waist stopped her from moving. Once the person had a hold on her, she felt the cool metal of a blade on her neck.

Morgana would admit that she was scared. She was more than scared, she was terrified.

"Long live Drugonia," Uther said before the blade pierced her throat.


	10. Chapter 10

_Thank you for the reviews._

 _You all reacted the way I thought you would. And maybe the conversation that you wanted is about to happen._

 _Just to warn you, this might be the last chapter I upload for a week. I have got so behind with writing and it is starting to get to me. I am trying so hard to catch up but when I plan to write every day and I basically don't have a weekend anymore, it is becoming harder to find the time to write. As well I am prioritising fanfiction writing over trying to get my coursework sorted out. So I am sorry to leave you on this chapter, but I need a week to sort myself out and hopefully get a place where I am happier._

* * *

 **Chapter 10**

Morgana was still shaking from her dream. She jumped when Gwen placed a hand on her shoulder to hand her a drink. The images were replaying over in her mind.

"What happened?" Balinor asked.

She raised her head to see that Balinor, Hunith, Merlin and Arthur were in the room. She knew that she had to tell them but it would reveal her magic to Arthur.

"Uther had sacked Drugonia. I was walking down the halls, in my wedding dress. The corridors were silent. I looked out onto the courtyard to see it covered in bodies and blood. I think one of them was Gwen's. I ran to each of your chambers in hope to find you. When they were empty, I made my way to the chapel. I was stopped by the bodies lining the corridor to the council chamber. Balinor, you were tied to your throne, with arrows shot into you. Merlin ..." She stopped. She didn't want to tell them how she found her future husband.

"Morgana." Merlin said.

"Please Morgana. Tell us what you saw." Balinor said.

"Merlin was hanging from the ceiling. He was still alive but I would have thought that he would have been there for a while. He told me to run. As I backed out of the hall, Uther grabbed me around the waist from behind, said long live Drugonia and then slit my throat."

Merlin waited for his father to nod at him before he walked over and pulled her into his arms. He held her close as she buried her face into his chest.

Balinor sighed. "More men will be sent to the border. Uther won't be able to cross it without us knowing about it."

"Hang on, it was a bad dream. Morgana had them all the time. Gaius used to give her a sleeping draft for them." Arthur said.

"Now we know why it hid itself for so long," Balinor commented.

"What?"

Morgana looked up at Merlin and he nodded at her. She still wasn't ready to tell him, but he did have to know now.

"Arthur." She waited for him to turn to her before he finished. "I have magic and I am a seer."

Arthur stared at her and blinked a couple of times. "Sorry? What?"

"My dreams have a meaning to them. It is the reason we haven't married yet. I have been in training, to learn about my magic and learn how to control it. It is also why I can't go back to Camelot. Not while Uther is king. I wouldn't be safe there."

Morgana felt Merlin pull her closer to him as they allowed Arthur to have a chance to think over what he had just been told.

"How long will your training take?" Arthur asked.

"A couple of weeks," Balinor said.

Merlin let Morgana go slightly. "I know what you are thinking because I am thinking the same. I know we were going to wait but maybe we can't wait. We need to show Uther that Morgana belongs in the North without revealing her magic to him. We need to bring the wedding forward. It takes a couple of weeks to get to Drugonia from Camelot and Uther would have to get his men together anyway."

Arthur still looked like he was struggling with the idea of Morgana's magic. "I don't know how dreams work or anything like that but maybe I could buy us a little more time by writing to my father."

* * *

The wedding had been brought forward and the last preparations were being made before the morning. For in the morning he was going to be married to Morgana.

Merlin couldn't help but smile. This day had finally come around. He loved Morgana and wanted to spend every waking moment with her. At least this way he knew that he would be able to spend more time with her, at night, outside of his duties. Not that he was entirely happy about what would happen. Gwaine had been giving him tips about what he should do once they retire for the night and have to consummate their marriage.

"Are you nervous?"

Merlin turned to see that Arthur had joined him in watching the servants putting up the decorations.

"Why wouldn't I be? Especially after Morgana's dream. Goddess, I can't believe that I am marrying Morgana, tomorrow."

Arthur chuckled. "Nor can I."

"I know that you now know Morgana's reasons as to why she can't return to Camelot but she also asked me to promise that she wouldn't have to go back to Camelot, not while Uther is king. I fear that I won't be able to keep it."

"Once you are married, Morgana is technically your property. My father can curse any god but that is what she is in law. She would have no place in Camelot. Her place would be in Drugonia."

Merlin winced at the use of the word property.

"I don't like the term either," Arthur said when he noticed. "Especially with Morgana's name in the same sentence. You are more likely her property."

"I would happily be her property."

Arthur sighed. "Once the wedding is over, I will return to Camelot as soon as I can and tell my father that I didn't get there in time to stop the wedding. I will tell him that there is nothing more that we can do and that Morgana is now your wife and she willingly left Camelot to go to Drugonia with you. If I can stop my father going to war, I will. However, if it does go to war, I will fight for Camelot."

"As I will fight for Drugonia. We are the Princes of two great kingdoms. I don't want to fight you, Arthur."

"And I don't want to fight you, Merlin."

"You may be a better man but I doubt that Uther will be stopped, even if it is you who tells him that nothing more can be done. We are heading to war Arthur. And I believe there is very little that we could do to stop it."


	11. Chapter 11

_Thank you for your reviews and patience._

 _I am back and in a slightly better place than I was when I said about the break (in terms of writing)._

 _I think I said in The Dragon's choice that when I got this idea, I had been watching a lot of Game of Thrones. So any similarities can be blamed on me watch the first six series in two and half weeks and getting this idea at the same time._

 _Anyway, let's get on with the story._

* * *

 **Chapter 11**

Merlin sighed heavily as he checked himself in the mirror. He smiled at himself as he realised for the hundredth time that he and Morgana were going to be married in just a couple of hours time. He turned around to his friends.

"How do I look?"

"The same as you did a minute ago. You look fine. Sit down and drink some of this wine. It might help with the nerves." Gwaine said.

"Who says that I am nervous?"

"Sire, I don't think you would be constantly looking at yourself in the mirror if you weren't. I do think Gwaine is right. Sit down and we can try and take your mind off of it." Drystan said.

"I don't want to take my mind off of it," Merlin said as he joined them at the table. "I am marrying the most beautiful woman I have ever known. She is kind and everything I would want in a Queen. She makes me believe that when the time comes, I will be a good king. Because I will have her and you three by my side and I feel like I will have no better council."

"Maybe just focus on today." Lancelot said.

Merlin smiled at them all and knew that he was surrounding himself with the right people.

* * *

"I still don't get it though. How could you have had magic all your life? I have known you since before I can remember. You have never once used magic." Arthur said.

"It has been dormant. It just expressed itself through my dreams." Morgana replied.

"And then once you got to Drugonia is … wasn't dormant?"

"It was. I have only know about it myself for just over a month. I keep being told that it was good that I got out of Camelot when I did. Anything could have set it off at any moment."

"I don't know what would have happened if it did show itself in Camelot." He commented.

"I have thought about it a number of times. If he didn't kill me, I would have expected Uther to have locked me up, away from the world to keep the fantasy he has created."

Arthur just sighed.

"You have taken it better than I thought you would," Morgana said as she stood up from her dressing table. "And I am glad that you are here. I don't think I would want to get married without someone next to me and as my father is no longer with us, I suppose you will have to do."

He smiled up at her knowing that she was teasing him. "I might not. You haven't asked me."

"I thought it was the reason that you were here, in my chambers." She paused. "Arthur, will you do me the honour and give me away to Merlin?"

"Of course I will."

* * *

As soon as the door opened, Merlin took a deep breath before turning to look behind him. He smiled when he saw how beautiful Morgana was and that Arthur was on her arm to bring her down to him. Arthur being in Drugonia wasn't the best thing in the world, but it had made Morgana happy and she needed someone now.

Now that he was standing at the altar, waiting for Morgana to join him, he couldn't understand why they had decided to wait for so long. He knew the reasons that were laid down but in that moment, he felt stupid for waiting. This is what they should have done as soon as they got home.

He smiled at her as she finally joined him.

* * *

Morgana couldn't stop laughing as Merlin stood in the middle of the hall, judging. She never thought that he would be one to show off but he was definitely showing off as he threw the three eggs into the air and spun around, catching them before they hit the floor. She turned to see that Arthur was sitting there in amazement.

"I love the North." She said to him.

"But he is one of the clumsiest people I know. I swear he tripped over his own feet the other day." Arthur said in reply.

"That is just him Arthur."

"What? He is just an idiot."

"Like you are just a prat." Merlin said as he rejoined the table.

Morgana turned and kiss his cheek. "Why didn't we do this sooner? I feel like I am on top of the world."

"I thought exactly the same thing as you were coming down the aisle. We should have got married sooner but if we had, Arthur wouldn't have been there." He took the jug off Gwen as she returned to fill up their goblets. "Gwen, have the night off. Your friend has just got married. You should be enjoying yourself."

"Merlin..." She started.

"Gwen, I am being serious. We can pour our own drinks. I also feel like I am getting a look from Lancelot. Go on, enjoy the night."

Gwen looked at Morgana before turning back to Merlin. "Thank you Merlin. I suppose I will see you in the morning."

"You too Drystan."

"Thank you sire." Drystan said before he raced off.

"I want a kingdom like the North," Arthur muttered as he watched the manservant.

* * *

Merlin and Morgana had retired a while ago and Arthur had gone and joined Gwaine, Lancelot and Gwen as so he had some company. It was then that one of the councillors had tapped him on the shoulder to tell him that a letter had arrived from him.

He knew that it was from his father and he knew what it was going to say. It was going to tell him to hurry up and bring Morgana home.

The problem was, Arthur knew that Morgana was already home. She was the new Princess of Drugonia, the wife of Merlin Wyllt, the heir to Drugonia. She didn't belong in Camelot any more. Especially now with her magic.

He knew that his letter would get to his father in a couple of days time but he didn't know what to do. He sighed as he sat into the chair in the chambers that he had been given. This would be so much simpler if everything was how his father thought it was.

In reality, it was the complete opposite.


	12. Chapter 12

_Thank you for the reviews._

 _So Arthur has his letter, does Balinor have his?_

* * *

 **Chapter 12**

Merlin wasn't too happy when the servant ran in to tell him that an emergency council meeting had been called and both him and Morgana were required to be there. They had dressed quickly and made their way to the council chamber. As he sat there, waiting for the last of the council to turn up, he knew that he wasn't going to like whatever his father had to say.

"Uther has … basically called war on Drugonia. He seems to think that we are holding Arthur prisoner as well as Morgana." Balinor said.

"He wrote to me as well," Arthur admitted. "My letter will take a couple of days to get back to him. His letter told me to bring Morgana home. Only now I understand that she is home."

Merlin couldn't stop his mouth curl up into a smile. He felt so proud of how far Arthur had come, from being an arrogant prat to someone that he knew he could have an alliance with.

"Do you mind tell us what his train of thoughts has been for the past couple of months?" Balinor asked Arthur.

"I know that he has sent a number of men to cross the border and bring Morgana home. They have also been given a number of different tasks as well, including the … assassination of both you and Merlin. I was not involved in these meetings but as soon as I knew that they were happening, I tried to do everything in my power to stop it from happening."

"You sent those notes," Merlin stated.

Arthur nodded. "You must have all made the right impression on me. Plus I know that once Morgana had an idea in her head, she wasn't going to let it go. It is the only reason I knew that she would more have likely come willingly to Drugonia rather than being kidnapped."

"Father, has Uther declared war or is it just like a final warning?" Merlin asked.

"I wouldn't put it passed my father to go to war over this," Arthur commented.

"That is the last thing that is going to happen," Balinor said. "I know that Drugonia's forces would easily crush Camelot's, purely because we can call on the dragons. But that is the last resort. I will not have good men dying for an unjust cause."

"This is my wife we are talking about. The dragon's choice for me. I know I know nothing about warfare and I know how against war you are, but…" Merlin started.

"We have to send Morgana back to Camelot." One of the councillors said.

"No." Both Morgana and Arthur said at the same time.

"Balinor, I can't go back. Not now." Morgana said.

"She is right. He has gone to all this trouble to try and get her back but I wouldn't like to know what would happen if my father knew about her magic. If he didn't kill her, then he would surely lock her away. It would probably end up causing more problems than it could solve." Arthur argued. "You might just go to war because my father believes that you have enchanted her to have magic or something like that."

"Merlin, your thoughts?" Balinor asked.

Merlin turned and looked at Morgana. She shook her head at him.

"You promised." She whispered

"Arthur's right," Merlin said, standing up. "It is too dangerous for Morgana to go back to Camelot. Uther has gone to all this trouble to get Morgana back, so I don't think he would kill her because of her magic. But she is only halfway through her training. She would have to keep up her training in Camelot. We know that she can control her magic because she is surrounded by people that accept her.

"Father, we send her back to Camelot and I fear that what Killgharrah told me will come true. We send her back to Camelot and, as Arthur has said, it might lead to war anyway. This is Uther we are talking about. The man that was going to happily accuse me of poisoning Morgana when I, in fact, saved her. We can't send her back to Camelot."

"We can't be going to war over love." Another of the councillors said.

"I might be young. But isn't that why you go to war?" Merlin asked. "You go to war because someone is threatening the person or place you love. You round up the troops because you hope that they will fight for what you and they love. You go and fight to keep your love ones safe. There are many villages between Camelot and Drugonia and, not trying to think the worse of Uther, do you not think he will want to make a point? If Uther comes to Drugonia, we have more to lose than he does. We didn't follow him in the great purge. What happens if he wishes to finish what he started?"

"We can't have our people put at risk."

"Then I will return to Camelot with Arthur," Merlin said.

"No. I have saved you from Camelot once before, I will not do it again." Balinor said.

"And I can't allow Morgana to return. Give me to Uther as a way of calming it down. Anything happens to me, the same will happen to Morgana. It will mean that Uther wouldn't try anything stupid."

"And Morgana isn't the heir to the Drugonian throne."

"And without her, the Wyllt family will end with me. I am not going to abandon her." Merlin sighed. "Imagine you were being asked to do the same but it was Mother. I don't think you would let her go. You'd do whatever it took to keep her in Drugonia."

Balinor sighed, knowing that his son was right. He wouldn't send Hunith back South and so he couldn't ask his son too. He knew that Arthur had a point as well but he could tell what his council wanted.

"Please excuse me. I need to consult the dragon council."


	13. Chapter 13

_Thank you for the reviews._

 _A late postin for me this morning and evening. I usually sleep in my break to make a better use of time. I am going to be so glad when I don't have to get up at 4:35 am for a job._

 _Also, not that I think any of you will care, you know I said in The Dragon's Choice that I don't like to get behind on writing and my schedule. Well, as of today, I am technically a month behind on writing. I should have finished writing this story. Fun times._

 _Anyway ... *coughs* please don't kill me._

* * *

 **Chapter 13**

"I tried."

"I know you did."

Merlin gave Morgana a small smile before he kissed her forehead. He felt her wrap her arms around him tightly. He didn't want to let her go.

"If we could come up with another way, we would."

"I know."

"I am sorry."

She pulled back and looked up at him. "I am sure that Arthur will look after me."

"I know but I just wish it wasn't happening. We haven't been married a day yet."

"I know." She sighed. "I have the harder job. I have to leave you and try and fit back into life in Camelot."

"Hopefully you won't be there long enough to have to fit back in. You will be a guest until we can sort out a permanent solution without going to war. Hopefully, we can start talks soon and you will return home."

Merlin bent down and kissed her. He pulled her closer while her hands came up around his neck. He didn't want to let her go. He didn't want to be without her. When they parted, he pulled her over to her horse and helped her on. One of them had to be the stronger one to let go and he knew he would have to be the one.

He walked over to Arthur just before he got onto his horse.

"Look after her, please."

Arthur looked over Merlin's shoulder at Morgana. "I won't allow anything to happen to her. You have my word." He turned to Merlin and held out his arm.

Merlin looked out at Arthur's outstretched arm before he grabbed it at the elbow.

* * *

Everything made it seem that Morgana was not meant to return to Camelot. As soon as they left the city of Drugonia, it had rained non-stop. So much that they had to stop regularly to find shelter. It was raining heavily as the finally made their way into the courtyard in Camelot. Arthur quickly jumped off his horse to help both Morgana and Gwen down before they all ran for cover. His expectation was to take them to Morgana's chambers so that they could change before seeing his father.

"Welcome home Sire. Your father is waiting for you in the council chambers." One of the servants said.

"We will be there as soon as we change."

"Sire, I have been told that as soon as you arrive, you should be taken to the council chamber. The King's orders."

Arthur huffed before looking at the girls. "We have been travelling in the rain for the whole journey. A change of clothes would be nice. Tell my father that we will be straight there after we change."

He walked towards Morgana and Gwen and pushed them slightly in the direction of Morgana's old chambers.

"I am sorry. We can turn around and see my father soaking wet." He said when he saw the look that Morgana was giving him. "We can catch a cold."

"That wasn't that type of a look." She told him.

"What look was it?"

"Did it only take a couple of weeks in Drugonia for you to change for the better? I like this Arthur."

"Maybe you were right. Maybe I have to create a different path for myself rather than following my father's. Balinor gave me a lot to think about in terms of magic and just how Merlin is. I know the type of king I want to be."

"I will happily come to Camelot if you are going to be the king I think you will be now."

* * *

Arthur stopped in front of Morgana as they finally walked into the council chamber. His father stood up immediately and walked over to him, patting him on the shoulder.

"I knew you wouldn't let me down," Uther said.

When Uther dropped his hand and made his way over to Morgana, Arthur stuck out his arm and pushed his father back.

"Father, may I introduce Princess Morgana of Drugonia, the wife of Merlin Wyllt, the heir to the Drugonian throne."

"Arthur..."

"I have been instructed by Prince Merlin of Drugonia, that while Morgana is in Camelot, I am to look after her to make sure nothing happens to her. The Prince has expressed his concerns over the fact that his wife is in Camelot and I have agreed to look after her."

"Arthur, what is this madness?"

"These are the wishes of Prince Merlin and Princess Morgana of Drugonia."

"She is my ward," Uther shouted.

"She was your ward," Arthur said calmly. "She is now married and Merlin is her husband."

"How could you allow this to happen?"

Arthur looked behind at Morgana. She gave him a smile before he turned back around.

"Morgana went willingly to Drugonia. Balinor gave her the opinion to come with them and she took it. The reason this has all happened is because Morgana is the dragon's choice for Merlin, his soul mate." He paused. "Oh, and we will also have to talk about her finishing her training."

"What training?"

"So that she can be the best Queen for Drugonia when the time comes."

"Uther, you may think that you know me, but you don't," Morgana said, breaking her silence. "I have learnt so much in my short time in Drugonia and I have changed but not in a way that you would like. You have dragged me away from my home and my husband and I am only going to tell you this once. If you really want what is best for me, then you better start talking to Balinor and Merlin as soon as possible. This is only a short visit to satisfy you. I will return to my husband soon, with or without your consent."

With that Morgana turned on her heel and left the council chamber.

"I will warn you now, she is completely serious. And I won't stop her. I will probably help her."

"Arthur," Uther said, grabbing his arm to stop him. "What have they done to her?"

"Nothing. It is what you are doing to her."

With that, Arthur pulled his arm out of his father's grip and left the council chamber to catch up with Morgana.


	14. Chapter 14

_Thank you for the reviews._

 _Highkey annoyed because I started writing this chapter and loved how it went and then it deleted itself and I had to rewrite it. It was hard to remember what I had written._

 _So how are the newlyweds getting on after their separation?_

* * *

 **Chapter 14**

"We came from that direction, didn't we?" Morgana asked as she looked out of the window.

"We did," Arthur replied.

She sighed. She was really missing Merlin. Arthur had joined her in her chambers, as he had done for the past few days. She was grateful that he was here and that he had changed his views. She knew that she had him to rely on.

"Merlin told me a story about how when his father was younger, him and his brothers used to go into the mountains and persuade a few of the dragons to join them on a journey. They used to race from the mountains in the North to the seas in the South. Apparently, it would take them a few hours to get to the sea. I suppose it wouldn't take much less to get here."

"What? Are you hoping that your Dragon Prince comes to save you on a dragon? You know it is usually a knight that saves a Princess from the dragon."

"It would be nice. It would scare Uther."

"I don't think my father is scared by anything."

Morgana blinked as she thought over Arthur's statement. There must be something that scared Uther.

"How long do you think we will be in Camelot for?"

"I have no idea. My father is refusing talks at the moment every letter that comes to Camelot goes back with a firm no. I suppose he has what he wants. He has you back in Camelot and Drugonia doesn't matter anymore."

"From what I hear, the whole council are trying to work out a way to tell if Arthur is enchanted," Gwen said as she tidied up. "The whispers going around the servants is that Merlin has enchanted Arthur and that is why he feels like he has to protect you, Morgana. They are just looking for a solution to that as well as trying to find a way to annul your marriage to Merlin."

"That is ridiculous," Morgana exclaimed.

"That is what the council thinks," Gwen said.

Morgana sighed against the window, her forehead touching the cool glass. "I just want to be back in Drugonia."

"Same." Gwen and Arthur said at the same time.

The girls turned to Arthur.

"What?" He said.

"You want to be in Drugonia?"

Arthur sighed. "I have learnt more about being a King from Balinor in the few weeks that I was there than I ever have from my father. I don't want a kingdom like my father, one seemingly ruled by fear. I want a kingdom like Drugonia. I want to be a fair and just king. The only rivalry I want between Camelot and Drugonia is which one is the better to live in. I want to open Camelot up to everyone."

Morgana smiled. "Did it only take me nearly dying for you to change your mind on magic."

"No, it was someone saving you life with magic that changed my mind. Merlin is a good guy but, with everything that I have been told, that shouldn't be the case because he has magic."

"Oh, Arthur Pendragon, you are nothing like your father."

* * *

Merlin sat in his chambers, twisting his ring around his finger. He missed Morgana so much. The castle just seemed quieter without her and Gwen around. And Arthur as well. He knew that Lancelot was feeling the same way as him.

He wanted to curse someone for doing this to him but he didn't know who he should curse. Did he curse the council because they gave the suggestion? Did he curse the dragons because they told his father that it would stop the war? Did he curse his own father for making the decision that she should return to Camelot? Did he curse Uther for not letting her go so easily?

"Merlin."

He looked up to see his mother. He wiped his tears away, not realising that he had been crying.

"Mother."

"I understand how you are feeling." She said as she joined him at the table.

"She shouldn't be in Camelot. She should be with me. I promised her Mother. I promised her that I wouldn't make her go back to Camelot while Uther was king."

"It wasn't you who sent her."

"It was my father. I know." He sighed.

"Your father is only doing what is best. The choices presented weren't the best. You know that he would do anything to have kept Morgana in Drugonia."

"He'd do everything except going to war."

"Merlin, you haven't fought in a war."

"And Father has?" He turned to look at his mother. "Sorry, it just feels like someone has ripped my heart out and sent it to Camelot. Actually, I am sure that would hurt less."

"O, Merlin." She said as she stood up and pulled him into a hug.

He allowed her to do it, resting his head against her stomach. He knew that his mother would always be there to comfort him and to keep him safe. He needed her more than ever at the moment. He just felt like she would know the answer, come up with a way that they could solve this all. Because she was his mother and she always had a solution for everything.

"Your father is trying his hardest to get her back. You now know what Uther is like. He wants things to go his way and he knows what will push your father. He knew that the threat of war would scare your father into doing as he wanted. But your father also knows Uther. We will find a solution and she will come home."

Merlin sat back and looked up at his mother. "How does father know what Uther is like?"

"Your father spent time down in the South before his reign started. It was to show him how a kingdom could be run." She smiled at him. "Look the last thing that Morgana would want is you stuck in your chambers moping. Once your father has organised talks, which I am sure he will take you on them, this will all be sorted and she will be home. Okay? Just be patient."

"I just want this to be over now."


	15. Chapter 15

_Thank you for the reviews._

 _Now a break from that drama for a chapter. Hope you like this one._

* * *

 **Chapter 15**

"Please tell me you had no part in the attempt on my sister's life," Morgause said as she entered the room.

"No, I didn't have a part in it," Nimueh said.

The younger woman let out a sigh of relief. She had thought the worst of her friend and mentor. They needed to stick together as they were the last of the high priestesses. It would do them no good to fight amongst themselves when they had a bigger enemy to bring down.

"I did it," Nimueh said. "I was aiming for the Prince but… well, I remembered about the whole dragons only have one mate and that is their soul mate so I just hoped that it would have been one of them, if not Uther. Worked though."

"What were you thinking? She is my sister."

"And the new Princess of Drugonia when she marries the Prince."

"She has married him."

"Well done her," Nimueh said sarcastically.

"This isn't a joke."

"No, the joke is Drugonia. A kingdom known for peace and magic. A kingdom that did nothing when their kind was being unmercifully slaughtered. They should have marched and flown over to stop Uther and take his kingdom off of him. The worst thing is I know that Balinor knows what Uther is like. The short tempered idiot."

"You know very well why Balinor or his father didn't do that. Does the son carry the sins of the father?"

"Yes."

"So Arthur carries Uther's sins?"

"Arthur isn't Uther's son. You know that. He was born of magic."

Morgause huffed. She didn't know why she started this argument with Nimueh. She knew that she would never get the older woman to see her way of thinking.

"You know, I have heard a lot about the Prince of Drugonia on my travels."

"It is all stories."

"They say he goes by two names. Merlin and Emrys. Now you might think that they are only stories but the druids hold tightly onto the idea that he is Emrys. They believe that he is their saviour and that he will bring magic back to the realm."

Nimueh started laughing. "And you believe them?"

"They talk about him like he is some god. Every druid camp I have been to says the same thing about him. How can you not believe them?" Morgause asked.

"We have to be our own saviours."

* * *

Morgause laid there, staring up at the ceiling, thinking over what Nimueh had said to her earlier. The only problem she had was that she did believe the druids when they spoke about Emrys being the saviour of magic and she believe that it was Prince Merlin of Drugonia. It would make for a wonderful ending to the story.

Uther and Balinor being friends. Ygraine dying due to Arthur's birth, something that Uther had wanted. The two friends picking the sides of their kingdoms, Uther against magic, Balinor for it. Peace only coming around due to Balinor bringing sorcerers across the border to safety. Years later, Uther and Balinor come head to head again because Morgana is chosen as the wife of the Prince. The two at war again.

She hoped that Drugonia and magic would come out on top and show Uther the pure power of the old religion. She could only just remember what it was like before as she was only a child when the purge started.

Morgause knew one thing. She didn't want to be part of Nimueh's hate fuelled plan anymore. If she was prepared to kill the one of the only living relatives that Morgause had, she didn't want a part in it. It made her glad that she didn't tell Nimueh what Emrys actually meant.

She had made her mind up there and then.

Morgause rolled over to see that Nimueh was fast asleep. She whispered a quick spell to make sure that it was the case before she got up and rolled her her sleeping mat.

She should have seen that Nimueh's plan wasn't going to work sooner. They had been slowly losing all the support that they did have. Cenred was their last hope and even with Morgause flirting with him non-stop, he was never going to be someone that they could rely on.

She knew where she had to go. Her sister was in Drugonia and she was to follow her. On that fact alone, she knew that she would be granted access. She could finally live in a kingdom that accepted her talents. She could feel wanted rather than spending all her time trying to fit in.

Her thoughts turned back to the druids and someone she would leave behind if she left now. She had promised that she would always look after him and care for him like he was her own son. But how would she do that if she was in Drugonia?

She smiled as she realised that there was a simple solution to that. He would have to come with her. Ever since he had lost his mother, she had wanted to take the boy away from Camelot. He had just always been safer with the Druids and she had been brainwashed into thinking that Drugonia was the enemy as well.

She smiled to herself as she finished getting her stuff together. They could finally be the family that Elaine wanted them to be when she asked her to look after him shortly before she died. This was an opportunity that Morgause couldn't afford not to take.

* * *

As soon as the druid leader saw that it was Morgause, she was granted entry into the camp.

"I am sorry. We have upped our security. The likely war between Camelot and Drugonia have made us scared for our lives."

"There is no need to explain. I am on my way to Drugonia. You and your camp can join us if you like."

"I fear that a big group of people may attract more attention than you would like."

Morgause looked up at the man. "I am going to take him with me."

"It is what Elaine would have wanted."

She smiled at him before she sighed and entered the tent.

"Aunty Morgause." The boy said as he ran up to her, running into her arms.

She hugged him before she bent down to his level. "You know how I always told you that I was going to take you away from Camelot." She waited for him to nod. "Well, today is that day. I am taking you to Drugonia. We can be free there."

"I would like that."

"Come on, let's get some of your stuff together."

They spoke all the time they were packing. He asked her about the threat of war and she told him that where they were going would be better for them. She held her hand out to him as they finished.

"Ready Mordred?"

He smiled up at her. "Ready."

* * *

 _The addition of Elaine was due to a number of conversations I have had about her on Instagram and I just wanted to add her into one of my stories._


	16. Chapter 16

_Thank you for the reviews._

 _Glad you are all happy about the introduction of Nimueh, Morgause and Mordred into the story. Shall we see how it all pans out?_

* * *

 **Chapter 16**

Balinor failed to hide his frustration as he scrunched up Uther's recent letter and threw it across the room as Merlin entered, the act not going unnoticed as his son's attention turned straight to it.

"Don't pick it up." He said as Merlin moved towards it.

"Why not?"

"Because I don't want you to read it. I still want to protect you from some things and that letter is one of them."

"Why? What does it say?" Merlin said as he sat down and joined his father at his desk.

"The short of it is that Uther won't even entertain the thought of talks. Apparently, we have brainwashed Arthur and Morgana. And as we have done that, the only talking that we would be doing was with swords."

"And what are you trying to protect me against?"

Balinor looked at him. "Just Uther, spreading lies and just being him."

"Okay, so we now know that Uther can't see past his hatred for magic to see what Morgana wants. But this has gone on for too long. Morgana needs to come back home. I will not allow it anymore."

"And how do you expect that to happen?"

"Arthur will help."

"Merlin..."

"Father."

Balinor sighed. "I know you don't understand why I am so against about going to war."

"No, I don't."

"Because it is another thing that I have tried to protect you from. I was the same when I asked my father why we weren't going to war with Uther over the purge. The reason that every King of Drugonia is scared to go to war is because the last time there was a big war, one which every kingdom was involved in, Drugonia lost. The whole of the Royal family was wiped out and a new family was made, our family."

"But surely we have the strength to win?" Merlin asked. "You said yourself that Drugonia's forces would easily crush Camelot's."

"That family had the same resources that we do now. They had men and the dragons and they lost. If it wasn't for the dragons surrounding the city, Drugonia would have fallen to the victor. Drugonia had to rebuild itself. I don't want someone else sitting on the throne after me other than you. I don't want all our history lost. I understand why you want to go to war. I would do for you son. But we can't.

"I can't go and watch my men being slaughtered, knowing that once Uther gets over the border, the same will happen to their families. With the resources, Drugonia should win every war that it has engaged it, but it hasn't. Drugonia has never won a war."

"Not one?"

Balinor shook his head. "Not one." He repeated.

"But..." Merlin was stopped by the call of one of the dragons.

"Come on. You can think over what I have told you." Balinor said as he stood up.

* * *

The dragons parted to show a woman and a young boy. Balinor and Merlin looked at each other before Balinor stepped forward towards them. Merlin looked down at the boy, sensing something that gave him a bad feeling. He didn't know why he had that feeling, but he did.

" _Emrys."_ The boy said telepathically.

"Sire, we don't want any trouble. My name is Morgause and this is Mordred, my nephew." The woman said.

"My lord," One of the dragons said. "We must advise against allowing them into the kingdom."

"What?" Merlin exclaimed.

"On what basis?" Balinor said, ignoring his son.

"The young boy has a terrible destiny ahead of him which will jeopardise everything that we are trying to do and build. To build the land that you two want, he can not be allowed in for he is to kill Arthur Pendragon."

Merlin looked to his father. "You have got to be kidding me. That boy is going to kill Arthur."

"As set in stone as your destiny."

"Surely not. Anything could stop my destiny. There isn't always one clear cut path and at the moment, I feel like we might move away from it. I don't want to assume Mordred's power but he is just a boy. Whatever fuels him to kill Arthur, surely we can stop that."

The dragons all looked at each other before they looked back at their king. "We will confer with the council. They can enter while we do."

* * *

"The boy will kill Arthur Pendragon, the man to unite Albion and bring magic back to the land. He should die." Killgharrah argued.

"But the young Prince did have a point. Maybe the events leading up to Arthur Pendragon's death can be changed and therefore it would not come about." One of the other dragons commented.

"We are at the time where the future can be changed." The head of the dragon council said. "The Druid's boy destiny only stands if the young Pendragon doesn't embrace magic. From what our own young Prince says, Arthur is currently making sure nothing happens to Le Fay while she is staying in Camelot. We all believed that his intentions were pure."

All the dragons nodded in agreement except for Killgharrah.

"The druid boy should die. He will destroy everything that you are trying to make."

"Killgharrah, we can't go on the basis of what could happen. If we did, then our own Prince wouldn't have a wife. It is our job to try and see what could be as well as what is. Mordred is a boy that could be used for great evil. His powers are on par with our Prince. Drugonia is the best place for him. Here he can learn and grow and put on the right path."

"And what about Morgause?" Killgharrah asked.

"Le Fay deserves to know and have her sister."

"She is a high priestess."

"And from what I hear, they are scarce in the South. We have a number of her fellow sisters in the North. The best place for her as well. Killgharrah, I don't know what you are trying to get at but the best place for both of them is the North and Drugonia." The head of the dragon council turned to the rest of the council. "All those who agree that the Druid boy should stay in Drugonia and be monitored, say aye."

Killgharrah blew out smoke from his nostrils as everyone said aye. It was not what he wanted.


	17. Chapter 17

_Thank you for the reviews._

 _So how much longer is Morgana going to wait?_

* * *

 **Chapter 17**

"Morgana," Arthur shouted as he tried to follow her.

She had never felt this angry before. She knew that it wasn't the right emotion to have but it is what she felt. She had just found out about the letters that Uther had sent to Balinor regarding the talks that he had been asking for. She would never have come to Camelot if she didn't think that it would help. She pushed hard on the doors to the council chamber.

"You are a coward and a liar." She shouted at Uther.

The whole of the council turned to her before they turned to Uther. Arthur ran in behind her, trying to hide that he was slightly out of breath.

"Council dismissed," Uther said.

The council quickly tried to shuffle themselves out of the room.

"No," Morgana said, stopping them in their tracks. "Why are you so against the talks that Balinor is trying to organise? Just because you are hungry for war doesn't mean that he is. Drugonia doesn't want war and I am only here to stop the war. Agree to the talk with Balinor so I can return home."

"You are home."

She scoffed. "I am not."

"Morgana," Arthur said. "Calm down. Not here."

"You are safer here," Uther argued.

"I was safer in Drugonia."

"No, you weren't."

"I was because I was away from you."

That sentence stunned Uther into silence and allowed the council to finally leave the room. Arthur looked at Gaius for him to stay but the older man just raised an eyebrow at him. Arthur had hoped that he knew that Morgana had magic but maybe he didn't. Maybe he did just think that Morgana's dreams were dreams.

The door closed behind them and Arthur watched at Morgana rolled her shoulders back, lifting her head up higher. In that moment, she looked like the queen she was going to be.

"I am leaving Camelot in the morning. Arthur is going to take me to the border and I am going to return home. I am going to spend time with my husband. You are going to agree to the talks with Balinor and you are going to talk things over and come to an agreement."

"I didn't agree to this," Uther argued. "You are still my ward and ..."

"You dare say property and Arthur will be the king that Balinor talks to," Morgana warned him.

"Morgana," Arthur said, again.

"You can't talk to me like that."

"I am not your ward anymore. I am married to Merlin. And not just because I am the Dragon's choice. I love Merlin and I have spent more of my married life in a place that I don't want to be rather than with my husband. I have only had our wedding day and night and then the next day and night together."

"You do not love him. You have been made to think that you love him. They are sorcerers. You are under their enchantment."

"Morgana!"

"What?!" She shouted, finally turning to him.

"Please. He isn't worth it. You know that." Arthur said.

"See. Arthur is under the same spell."

She turned back around. "You wouldn't know magic or a sorcerer even if they were standing right in front of you."

With that statement, her magic reacted on instinct, keeping Uther in his chair as he started to get up. She exhaled sharply as she realised what she had done before lifting her chin up. She had to look like she was in control. If she looked like she was meant to do that, she might scare him into talks.

"And now you know what my training has truly been in." She said as calmly as she could.

The look on Uther's face didn't fill her with joy. She knew that Arthur had tried to stop what had just happened but it had now happened. There was nothing that could be done about it now.

"Organise the talks with Balinor." She said before she spun on her heel and left the council chamber.

* * *

Merlin now felt like he had a number of problems that he had to deal with.

He felt incredibly troubled by what the dragons had said about Mordred. Of course, they knew better than him about these things, but how could they tie him down to that horrible destiny. He was just a boy, no older than ten. He was being told that he was going to kill the future king of Camelot. It must be as scary for him as it felt daunting to Merlin.

Then there was the fact that Morgause was telling them that she was Morgana's sister and that Mordred was therefore also Morgana's nephew. She tried to explain about how she was given up as a baby to the high priestesses and that her other sister, Elaine, had ended up in the company of the druids but none of that mattered to him.

His heart was pulling him towards Camelot and he just wanted things to be how they were only a few weeks ago. He wanted Morgana and Gwen to be in Drugonia and Camelot only being mentioned on occasions.

He didn't want all these problems. He didn't want the threat of war to rise with every day. He wanted it to be like it was a few weeks ago. He wanted to go back to standing in the doorway, watching Morgana getting to grips with her magic. He wanted to stand there, looking at his beautiful fiancée, wondering what he had done to get her. He wanted this all to go away. He wanted to be with his wife.

Merlin sighed as he knew that everything was out of his hands and he knew that his father's fear of war was only going to become worse. He wished that he could just do something to stop it from happening. He was Emrys after all. He should be able to do something. In that moment, he just felt powerless.


	18. Chapter 18

_Thank you for the reviews._

 _So what has happened since Morgana's magic reveal?_

* * *

 **Chapter 18**

Morgana woke up from a nightmare about Merlin dying for the third time since her magic was revealed to Uther a few days ago. She knew that Merlin was Emrys and that he was immortal, but she couldn't help but be terrified by her dreams. It was showing her husband dying, in some of the most horrific ways, with Uther always saying 'Long live Drugonia' when he turns to kill her.

Gwen was by her side but she took little comfort in it. She used to all the time but something was off. The whole thing just felt off and Balinor had told her that she should trust her instinct. She quickly turned to Gwen.

"I can't do it anymore. I can't stay here anymore. I need to go back to Drugonia. I need to be with Merlin. I need to make sure that nothing happens to him. I need to protect him." She exclaimed.

Gwen was unsure about what she should do. She didn't know how to calm her down. She thought that Morgana was going to jump out of the bed and pack herself. She was glad when Arthur burst into the room.

"What's happening?" He asked.

"We need to go back to Drugonia."

Arthur nodded at her. "I will meet you in a courtyard. I will get everything ready."

Before he could leave the room, the warning bells sounded. Arthur looked to Morgana before making his way out of the room.

* * *

Arthur watched as his father walked down the stairs, out on to the courtyard. He turned to see that the courtyard was full of Camelot's knights and guards. He quickened his pace as his father reached his horse and mounted it.

"Father!" He shouted as he reached the staircase. "What is going on?"

"Arthur. You have a choice. You can be in your rightful place, next to me, protecting your kingdom. Or you can stay here and do our supposed duty to protect Morgana." Uther said.

"Sorry, what?"

"Balinor started this. He knowingly sent his son to infiltrate and bewitch my son and ward. And now they have done the worse thing possible, they have bewitched or enchanted Morgana into having magic."

"Father, it isn't like that. I really don't think it works like that."

"You wouldn't see it for the reason that it truly is. Because you are bewitched. Balinor has made it so that you think magic is good. This is something that I should have done years ago. I should have finished what I started years ago. The North has had their ways for too long. It is not the right way. They should have followed us. We have never been at peace with the North and we never will until they purge themselves of their magic."

"Then there would be nothing left of Drugonia and the North. Father, it isn't a place for you to conquer and change because you see it fit to change it. Balinor is a fair and just king who is loved by everyone in Drugonia. I am only realising now that he is the opposite of you. Balinor rules with kindness, you rule with fear. You want war. Balinor doesn't."

"Because Balinor knows he can't win."

"Drugonia's forces are the same as ours, with the added bonus of the dragons. I am sure..."

"Drugonia has never won a war in the history of its kingdom. Balinor knows that and so do I. Even with the dragons."

Arthur was taken aback by that. Surely Drugonia would crush any army that sets its heart on attacking it. Drugonia could surely have taken over the five kingdoms if it wanted to.

"Arthur, your duty is by my side, fighting for your kingdom. You can still do that. Join me."

Arthur just shook his head. "No Father. I can't. I can't fight beside you knowing that I am fighting against Balinor, Merlin and Morgana. I won't go and kill their men. I … I can't and I won't do it. Drugonia only wants peace. They only want to talk, to sort out this mess."

Uther smiled. "This shows that Balinor has enchanted my son. He captured him and enchanted him to think what Balinor wanted him to think." He shouted. "He wishes to create tensions between us as so our kingdom falls. It would please him to see Camelot fall. But we need to show Drugonia that we are stronger than that. We need to purge their land of the evil that is magic. We are the only ones that can and will do that."

Arthur ran down the final few steps and grabbed onto his father stirrup. "Father, please. Don't do this. You want to win over Morgana. This is the last thing you should be doing. If you leave this courtyard to do as you plan to do, she will never forgive you. She will despise you till your last breath, and to the last of hers. Talk to Balinor."

Uther huffed. "I don't care what Morgana thinks. The marriage between her and Merlin should never have happened. You should never have allowed it to happen. But you did. I fear for the king you will be."

Arthur almost let go of the stirrup. He had always been out to impress his father but the way he was looking at him now made him think it was for nothing. His father never thought much of him. He would never be the king that he wanted him to be. His thoughts went back to what Balinor had said to him.

"You only fear it because I might be a better king than you."

"Humour yourself with that Arthur. This is still going to happen. Balinor needs to pay for what he has done."

"What? For enchanting us? Could you really blame him if he did? You were going to execute Merlin."

"I might not be so harsh on him if he hadn't kidnapped my daughter. Guards!"

At that point, Arthur let go of the stirrup and Uther kicked his legs into the horse, leading Camelot's army out of the courtyard and on their way to Drugonia. Arthur could only stand there in shock as the guards grabbed him.


	19. Chapter 19

_Thank you for the reviews._

 _So they are heading towards war. What does Drugonia think about this all?_

 _Also, this is the penultimate chapter of this story._

* * *

 **Chapter 19**

He heard someone shout after him that he shouldn't be running down the halls but they didn't know how important the note in his hand was. He had been unable to sleep when the raven came for him. Once he had recognised that it was Morgana's handwriting, he had to reread the note a number of times before he allowed himself to believe what she had written.

"Father!" He said as he burst into his parent's chambers.

His father was awake as well, probably mulling over the same question that he had been all day and the weeks before.

Balinor stood up and walked over to the door, pushing him out.

"You will wake your mother." He hissed as he closed the door.

"You need to read this," Merlin said, holding the note out to his father.

Balinor looked at it for a while before he took it out of his son's grip and read it. Merlin watched as his father's eye's flicked over the note as he read it a few times.

"Merlin, wake the council. Bring them outside. I think both councils need to be consulted at the same time. I will call the dragons."

"Father," Merlin said as Balinor started to walk away. "We have never won a war but we are heading towards one."

"Maybe, just maybe, with you, we will win this one."

Merlin nodded as he set off to do his task.

* * *

Hunith watched as her husband and son talked to the council and the dragons. She knew that something was wrong due to the dragons being in the courtyard. They never came to the city unless it was important and it was probably the thing she feared the most. They were going to war.

The closer she got, the more she could hear the heated argument that was going on. The most she had managed to grasp was that Uther had declared war and was heading to Drugonia as they spoke. She knew why she hadn't been woken but she felt like it was a conversation that she should have been included in. It was her that would have to send a husband and son off to war.

"My Lady." One of the councillors said as they spotted her.

All of the councillors, including the dragons, gave her a low bow while Balinor turned around quickly.

"Hunith, go back to bed." He said concern filled his voice.

"I should be here. Not as your queen but as your wife."

"Isn't that the same thing?" He said before he kissed her forehead.

Hunith allowed herself to be taken into Balinor's embrace. She looked over his shoulder to see Merlin watching them. By the look on his face, she knew that he was missing Morgana. The only problem was, now, that he wouldn't be seeing her again for much longer.

* * *

Nimueh watched as Uther's army marched North, the red and gold cloaks making it look like a road of blood. That is what it might become. A road of blood as they are slaughter and as Drugonia is slaughtered. This is what she wanted. Two of the greatest powers in Albion, heading to destroy each other. She somehow knew that both kings would fall in this battle.

She smiled as Drugonia would finally do their part in the purge. Something that they had long neglected. This was the end of the purge. Magic would rule once again.

The problem was that she had been thinking about what Morgause had said before she left. After she had got over her initial anger that her only ally had abandoned her, she had slowly come to terms about why she had left her. She knew that there were holes in her plans but no plan is ever a hundred percent.

She felt like she was constantly battling with everyone to get at least someone to take her seriously. Maybe someone will after this. After all, if she didn't poison Morgana, Uther would have had to allow her to go to Drugonia.

* * *

Arthur was still confused about what his father had said but was more furious about the fact that his father had left guards to watch over him and Morgana, making sure that they stay in Camelot. He paced Morgana's chambers as he tried to think of a way out. They had to get out and he had to talk so sense into his father.

"Arthur, sit down," Morgana shouted.

He let out a sigh before he dropped into the closest seat near to him.

"We need to get out." He said.

"I know."

"I need to talk to my father and make him stop."

"I know."

"I just don't know how we are going to get out."

"I know."

He turned to her. "You know that is really annoying."

"I know." She said before she laughed. "But Gwen and I have been thinking about it while you were talking to Uther. We have a plan of how we are going to get out. We have to be grateful that Gwen can still move around the castle more freely."

"Are you just going to sit there and gloat or are you going to tell me what this plan is?"

Morgana gave him a smile before beckoning him closer.

* * *

Balinor let out a shaky breath as he looked behind him to see the Drugonian army. This was the last thing that he wanted. He would have done anything to have avoided this. Anything. He would have even given his kingdom over to Uther if it meant that he could stop this war. He knew that he wouldn't be returning with half of the men he left with if that.

"Father, we tried," Merlin said, realising what his father was thinking.

"Still doesn't stop the guilt that good men are going to die."

Balinor gave his son a smile before he kicked his heels into his horse. He knew that he would lead, with Merlin following close behind and then the rest of the army. They had a plan. They would meet Uther and hope to talk then.

He looked up as the dragons roared overhead before flying off into the distance.


	20. Chapter 20

_Thank you for the reviews and your continued support._

 _Yes, this is the end of this story but there is one more story in this series. Which will be up on the 21st August. Having one last break as my coursework is in on Tuesday and after that, I am back into writing. Updating on the 21st gives me a bit of time to getting ahead. Job hunting in the morning, writing in the afternoon/evening._

 _So please enjoy and don't kill me. Please. I am sorry._

* * *

 **Chapter 20**

The horses slowed down as they arrived in the Drugonian camp. As soon as they reached the tents, Morgana jumped off her horse and made her way around, trying to find a friendly face to ask where Merlin and Balinor was. The excitement of seeing her husband again outweighed the fear of the war to come. She was hoping to stop him, somewhere in the crowd.

"Milady? I would have expected you to still be in Camelot." Drystan said.

"I have never been so happy to see you. Where are Merlin and Balinor? We need to stop this now."

"They have gone for talks. Up on that hill there."

Morgana turned to see that Arthur and Gwen were looking up at the hill. She could make out the group of people. The red cloaks of Camelot on the right-hand side and the midnight blue cloaks of Drugonia on the left-hand side.

"Come on. We need to get up there." Morgana said as she made her way back to where the horses were.

* * *

"I would say that it has been a while Uther. But we saw each other when you summoned me when you arrested my son only a few months ago. It doesn't need to be this way. You know that." Balinor said.

Merlin sighed. He already knew that this wasn't going to go well. His father basically had to force Uther to go up the hill so that they could talk. He knew that if something was going to happen, then the best that Drugonia could offer was up there too.

"Summer is nearly at its end. Autumn will be upon us soon enough. Are you sure that you want to start a war now? The Southern army doesn't do well in the colder months."

Uther chuckled. "What makes you think that this war will go on for that long? You and I both know, very well, that the Drugonian forces will be wiped out in a matter of weeks. We will be home before the winter months. We will also have a new kingdom under our belts. Once you are dead and my son and ward are released from the spell you have got them under, maybe I will give my son your throne."

This time is was Balinor's turn to laugh. "What spell have we got them under?"

"My son would never disobey me. It is the only reason that he isn't by my side like your son is by yours. I can't trust him because of the enchantment. He believes that he is protecting Morgana from me when he should be protecting her from you and your son."

"Just because your son is a better man than you Uther, doesn't mean we have him under any spell."

"And Morgana. You have her under some love spell. She believes she is in love but she is too young to know what love is. Plus you have enchanted her to have magic."

Merlin felt his heart drop. Morgana must have revealed her magic to Uther. He wanted to ask whether he had hurt her but his father spoke first.

"Oh, Uther, I wish I had educated you. Magic isn't something that you chose or can be enchanted with. Magic is either a part of you or it isn't. I trust my daughter-in-law is fine. I wouldn't think Gorlois would be too happy if anything happened to her. Or my son for that matter."

"Gorlois is dead and soon your son will follow. Magic is evil and will be destroyed."

Balinor walked up to him. "You have become blinded by your hatred." He said as he walked. "Because without magic, you wouldn't have a son, would you?" He whispered in Uther's ear.

He pulled back to see Uther smiling at him. It was a smile that he had seen a number of times. It was the smile that he had when Uther had imprisoned him after he had captured him and Kilgharrah. He looked down just as Uther plunged the dagger into him. He didn't react. He couldn't react with his son behind him.

"You know what? It was actually what I was expecting." Balinor said before he stumbled backwards.

He tried to stay upright but he could feel himself falling. He felt Merlin grab underneath his arms, trying to hold him up but just sinking with him. He could hear everyone unsheathing their swords. The battle had started on the hilltop.

"Father," Merlin said.

Merlin placed his hand over the wound. He wanted to save him but he was stopped when his father placed his hand on his cheek, turning his attention to him.

"It is my time Merlin."

"I'm not ready. What about mother?"

Balinor gave him a smile. Merlin could only feel the tears running down his face. His father was dying and he didn't know what to do.

"I can't lose you," Merlin said.

"See Balinor. My son wouldn't be so weak." Uther said. "He wouldn't be here crying."

Merlin could feel his anger build up with that comment. Uther had tried to execute him. He had forced their hand to send Morgana back to Camelot. He had just murdered his father. And he had murdered countless more of his kind and kin.

Uther took a step forward but that was his downfall. The Drugonian knights had made a move to go forward but Merlin got there first. His head shot up and his magic reacted with his anger, pushing the Camelot side backwards.

Merlin turned his attention back to his father.

"You know what I am going to tell you. Rule from your heart. You have a good heart and you can make the kingdom the way you want it. You are surrounded by friends. Maybe this is it. Maybe this is when your destiny starts."

Balinor gave him one last smile before he took his last breath, lying still in Merlin's arms. The scream that Merlin let out didn't sound human. No one dared to move closer to him.

"Merlin."

He looked up and managed to see Morgana through his tears.

"He's dead," Merlin told her. "Uther killed him. My father is dead."

The tears started falling down her face as she joined him on the floor, kneeling next to her husband and the man who had become like a second father to her.

"What happened?" Arthur asked.

They both turned to see that Arthur was standing next to his father where he was lying.

"Because my father is dead too."


	21. Just to clarify

_Hi,_

 _Just to clarify, this is the seocnd story in the trillogy that will make up this storyline. The next and final story, The Dragon's Destiny, will be up on 21st August._

 _Sorry for the wait between stories but I need to getting writing again and it just gives me time to sort myself out as I don't want to get behind on writing again._

 _Thank you again._


End file.
